Their Last Kiss
by ValaMalDoran-Jackson
Summary: Daniel and Vala's last kiss


Their Last Kiss

Their Last Kiss

Vala kneaded Daniel's shoulders tenderly, rubbing away the tension that had been bunched under the skin. "You need to get out. This piece of rock isn't going anywhere, you can trust me on that. not even I would want to steal it. I've got a great little café picked out for us to go to, you need something more on you than mess hall food. No arguments, let's go." She ordered finally.

"I can't just leave it, I'm supposed to have it down by 0730." Daniel offered up a weak resistance until Vala brought her lips close to his, her black hair falling down to frame his face, her breath was soft as she captured him. "It's not a rock, either." He continued when they came up for air.

"Alright, Daniel. I'm hungry. The mess hall won't serve to me after that great food fight fiasco that someone else blamed on me, can't we just drive out and get something?" She coaxed. Truth be told, Daniel was tired of the mess hall blandness. "If you can get Jack to lend me his truck, I'll take you. " He finally smiled.

_Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  
_

Vala ran for Jack's office, Daniel shook his head with a chuckle at her exuberance. She was more fun than he was used to, but he was learning to accept her quirkiness. Without her, his days were monotonous and boring, now he couldn't wait to take his beautiful wife home. Every day with her was sharing some new experience together, something he wouldn't change for the world.

He heard a jingling noise, Jack's keys, as her shoes slapped the ground. She was running. Probably with a huge smile on her face. Bursting in the door, she dangled the keyring in the air between them proudly. "You didn't steal them, did you?" Daniel teased.

"Siler says it's raining, take your jacket." She shot back easily.

_We were out on a date in my buddy's car  
We hadn't driven very far  
There in the road, straight ahead  
A car was stalled, the engine was dead  
_

Vala sang along with the radio, oblivious to Daniel's good-natured call for her to quiet down. In the greyness of the rain, he looked to his right to see her grin. She was so beautiful then, it made his heart ache. Reaching over, he took her hand, taking his eyes off the road for only a moment. Vala shouted his name, he looked back to see the taillights of a stalled vehicle filling up the windshield.

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right  
I'll never forget the sound that night  
The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass  
The painful scream that I heard last_

Cutting the wheel sharply to the right, Daniel tried to move around the stalled vehicle. Clipping fenders, the truck spun out of control, tires squealing asit fought for traction until riding into the ditch and flipping twice, glass from the windows showering over the two. All that Daniel heard, however, was Vala's frightened scream as the truck finally came to rest in a stand of trees, still upside down.

__

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world

Daniel opened his eyes slowly, pain radiating from every part of his body. The airbag had deployed, he pushed against it until it deflated then he reached for Vala. Her seat was empty, a good sign. Someone had pulled her free, or she had gotten out on her own. Using his knife, a gift from Teal'c, Daniel sliced his seatbelt off and went to find his wife. Two men helped him crawl from the cab, supported him until they reached the bystanders clustered around the body lying by the side of the road. __

When I woke up the rain was pourin' down  
There were people standing all around  
Something warm rollin' through my eyes  
But somehow I found my baby that night  
I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,  
"Hold me darling, just a little while"  
I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss  
I found the love that I knew I would miss.

Falling to his knees, Daniel gently eased his arm under her shoulders, lifting her head against his chest. "Love you so much, fruitcake" he smiled through his tears. The ambulance was just turning down their road, he could feel her slipping away from him. "Daniel, hold me, I don't want to be alone, just hold me darling, for a little while, please," she whispered, blood staining the skin at the corners of her mouth.__

Well now she's gone  
even though I hold her tight  
I lost my love, my life, that night.

Daniel buried his face in her hair and sobbed, holding her lifeless body to him. Jack was there, Daniel could sense him. The older man rested a hand on Daniel's shoulder and squeezed gently, a silent sign that if he needed anything, Jack would be there. Daniel wanted, no, _needed_ Vala. But she was gone. __

Oh where, oh where, can my baby be?  
The Lord took her away from me  
She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good  
So I can see my baby when I leave this world  



End file.
